


The Dream Flower of the Wicked Vale

by StAnonymous



Category: Rise Of The Tomb Raider - Fandom, Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider - Fandom
Genre: Baba Yaga DLC, F/M, Jacob lives, Mutual Non-Con, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, The Wicked Vale, im just into these two so hard, post-Rise of the Tomb Raider, there needs to be more fics about this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnonymous/pseuds/StAnonymous
Summary: Serafima didn’t stop at increasing the potency of the dream flower. She had many experiments. And many were successful and many were failures. But what is this one that’s sealed behind a wall? Lara is about to find out with Jacob’s help.





	The Dream Flower of the Wicked Vale

Lara catches herself on the lip of the wall, pulling herself up and rolling to her feet. Standing upright, she dusts off her pants and adjusts the various belts she’s wearing back to comfortable, looking around carefully. It was really remarkable how Serafima had manipulated the environment to make her victims truly believe she was the mythical Baba Yaga. And the outfit she’d gotten from that particular leg of her most recent adventure had been useful during her one-woman war on Trinity. Now that shad had the time, though, she was back to more thoroughly explore the curious temple-slash-supply elevator. Already, she’d found several coin caches she’d missed the last time she was here. Poking around might lead to more curiosities from when Jacob was young. And Lara was nothing if not curious. And curiosity won out when she came across a poorly sealed wall. Pulling out her climbing hook, which was more of a multi-tool at this point in its life, Lara shoved the tip into a gap between the bricks and pulled the wall down. Walking into the small, dark room, she cracked a glow stick and looked around.

  
It became apparent that this was a room Serafima had sealed off herself, for some reason. The walls were lined with old shelving filled with bottles full of various liquids. Along one wall was a chemistry set, old and covered in dust. Lara has already found one near the living area Serafima had been staying in. What was this one doing here. All the bottles were labeled in Russian and, while Lara knew Russian quiet well, it was mostly unintelligible since Serafima wrote in script as opposed to print. And Russian script is notoriously difficult to read, even for other Russians.

  
Above Lara’s head, a large vial filled with a strikingly pink liquid sat on a shelf, firmly in the middle where it wouldn’t fall. On either side were even more vials of the pink liquid, each set firmly in the middle of the shelf. Unfortunately, the shelf was several decades old in a room that wasn’t water tight and above it was a large crack in the stonework of the room. A pebble slipped, a rock slid, and a chunk of stone broke free with a crack and came crushing down on the corner of the shelf. The stone missed Lara, but the wood broke and the vials tilted, rolled, and fell off the shelf, hitting the workbench and shattering, spilling liquid all over Lara, who jumped back to avoid the glass and slipped on the fallen pebble, craving to the ground and cracking her head on the stone. She immediately passed out in the middle of the room, where the stone was sinking enough to form a puddle of the strange pink liquid.

  
-

  
Jacob blinked and frowned. Something was wrong. He stood up from the table where he’d been eating breakfast with his daughter. Sofia looked up at him curiously. He gave her a gentle smile, patted the girl on the head, and left the room. Outside, he walked over to the main tunnel to the outside where Nadia’s grandfather, Ivan, sits whittling a bit of wood. He smiled up at the prophet, who returns the gesture.  
“Ivan, has anyone left recently?”

  
The old man nods and replied, “Da, Jacob. Earlier, Miss Croft left for the Wicked Vale. Said she wished to further explore the Temple of the Witch.” Jacob frowned again, but nodded. Ivan was back to whittling his bit of wood and paid no mind when Jacob commented wanting to go on a walk. He didn’t wish to alarm the others if Lara had gone missing. But something was wrong and he knew it.

  
-

  
The walk to the Wicked Vale wasn’t particularly long, not more than a half hour from the village through a short cut Jacob knew of but hardly used due to its danger. And with the Divine Source gone, shattered beyond repair, he took extreme caution. Lara might be in trouble and this was the fastest way there. He’d have to take the long way with Lara on the way back, but that was no hardship. She was a wonderful companion and they had no issues finding topics of discussion or simply walking in silence, enjoying the world God created. But, right now, he had no time to enjoy the world, beautiful as this particular path was. Something was wrong with Lara and she was in the Wicked Vale, known to be dangerous even before Serafima’s stay there.

  
Clambering down a steep cliff, Jacob caught himself on the ledge leading to the Temple of the Witch (and what a name that was for the place he’d only called the Supply Temple in the distant past). Jogging into the crumbling building, he looked around briefly and stepped through the living quarters before heading up to the second level. Following Lara’s rather obvious trail of pulled down walls and all edges scuffed from her boots and climbing hooks, he saw the glow from one of her light sticks (he was so out of touch with the world). Stepping into the small room, his heart quickened to see his young friend laying in a puddle of pink liquid, her clothes and hair soaked through.  
Without a thought, Jacob moved into the room and crouched in the puddle, soaking his pants up to his knees, and scooped Lara up into his arms. He first thought of the base camp outside the temple, but a howling gust of wind drove that from his mind. It was cold and she was wet. Serafima’s old rooms would have to do. Moving quickly, Jacob carried the slim girl into the much warmer rooms. He left briefly to raid Serafima’s old rigging's for wood to build a fire. Even he was shivering from the sudden snowstorm and Lara was much smaller then him and soaking wet from that strange liquid.

  
As the room warms up, Jacob removed his coat, already overheating. A soft noise from the bed he’d placed Lara on had him turning to find the girl slowly waking up. Her slender body was twisting on the bedding of blankets and furs. Her pants pulled up to high on her hips until the fabric began to develop a distinct crease at the very apex of her thighs. Her tank top also rose, exposing her flat, firm belly to the prophets eyes. Jacob swallowed harshly and looked away, disturbed by his reaction. He hasn’t been attracted to anyone since Alya died and here he was, staring at the firm and of an incapacitated girl who was his friend. But the way her tops hugged her breasts was distracting him and- Jacob looked away again and had a very bad feeling about the pink liquid they were soaked with.

  
A soft moan has him looking back over a the beautiful girl just as her eyes blink open. Full, pouty lips part around another moan and she calls out. “Jacob?”

  
“I’m here, Lara,” the man speaks up, shifting to move closer despite his better judgement. His eyes skitter from hers down her body, pausing on her breasts, belly, and crotch as the fabric of her clothes sticks to her skin, still wet but quickly drying in the warmth of the room. Jacob is struck by an urge to find out exactly how soft her skin is and clamps down on it so hard, his teeth crack. “I found you in a room upstairs, knocked out in a puddle.”

  
Lara confusedly blinks her hazy brown eyes at him and reaches up to touch her head. “I must have fallen down when the shelf broke. All of that strange liquid splashed down my front.”

  
“You’re soaked, Lara,” Jacob says, shuffling in place as his body leans forward and he leans it right back to where he was. “Whatever it was, it wasn’t water or the hallucinogen Nadia explained to me.”

  
Lara shook her head and frowns, her left hand beginning to tug at her shirts before reaching down to undo her belt, pulling the pouches and pistols free from her hips, and tossing it aside “It must have been experimental, something Serafima was working on before she sealed the room.” She shifted around and reached for the handheld radio in her pocket, pulling it free and changing the channel. “Nadia, are you there?”

  
The radio is silent for a while before squawking loudly. “Yes, Lara? What’s up?”

  
“I need to talk to Serafima real quick.”

  
There’s silence before the voice of the old Russian woman comes across. “Yes, Lara, how can I help you?”

  
Lara clears her throat. “I’m up in your old temple and I found an old room you must have sealed off. I found jars and vials filled with some kind of pink liquid, but the labels are gone. I’ve never seen anything like it. What is this stuff?”

  
“It’s an old experimental drug I came up with years ago,” Serafima explains. “Back when I was intensifying the effects of the dream flower, I wanted to make it stronger. To do as you saw with the men you called Bravo Team. Bastards the lot of them. I used the drugs I was making on the men who had captured me for my skills. But that one was a terrible failure. Instead of increasing the hallucinogenic effect of the dream flower, I unintentionally negated those effects and activated new ones. Specifically, that liquid lowers inhibitions and increases libido to a dangerous degree. I labeled it as a lust draft and sealed it away. I would have dumped it, but the two me. I originally experimented on tore themselves apart trying to get through the wall to one another or the cage doors to me. The effect doesn’t wear off with time. Instead, I had to give them access to one another. They must have copulated nearly 20 times in a row before the effects wore off. They died of the wounds obtained from the insanity the drug applies, however. In any case, leave the vials there. It’s no use to you or anyone down here. And if it gets in your system, with no one there to help you work it back out, you could very well die.”

  
“Thank you, Serafima,” Lara commented and turned the radio off, setting it aside. “…shit.” Her hands begin to wander her body again as she rolls into her side to face Jacob. Looking up at the long-lived man, she sighs heavily. “Well, this is very bad. It seems the potency has eased off some, but I can feel it growing stronger.” She blinks. “And your pants and sleeves are wet. Jacob?”

  
The prophet sighs heavily. “I had to kneel in the puddle to pick you up,” he explains. I didn’t get as heavy a dose as you but…” he trails off and looks away. Lara notices her hands at her waist, opening her pants and makes a conscious effort to stop. Lara rolls back into her back and shoved her hands through her hair, undoing her messy ponytail in the process.

  
Jacob stands up and moves to the side of the room, bracing his hands on the wall and taking deep breaths before turning to slide down it to sit in the ground, knees up with his elbows on them. His eyes lock onto Lara across the room and he feels his loose pants grow tight. Swallowing, he licks his lips and stares as the girl writhes on the blankets.  
She looks so much like his wives with her long, dark hair and clever eyes. Beautiful and quick and so smart.

  
“What Serafima said,” Lara pants, “about the drug not wearing off and possibly killing me.” She strips off her pants.

  
“Lara,” Jacob complains. “Your clothes.”

  
“I was nearly drowned in that drug, Jacob, the girl snaps at him, growing agitated. She takes a deep breath. “Sorry. I think it’s already getting to me. And the sensation of clothes on my skin is driving me insane.” Jacob finally notices that the same is beginning to happen to him. Both are already panting from the heat of the room and the drug in their systems. His skin feeling every inch of his rather rough-spun clothes, Jacob pulls off the long sleeve shirt and scarf, tossing the fabric aside and exposing his scared torso. His loose pants sit low on his hips as he stands and moves closer to Lara, who sits up on the furs to look at him.

  
“This is wrong-“ the religious man growls, but he can smell her. He can fucking smell the sweet scent of her wet pussy. Can see how soaked her panties have gotten. Can almost taste her on his tongue.

  
“Sex is the most natural thing in the world,” Lara comments, stripping off her shirt and shivering as her tits bounce gently upon escaping the confining fabric. Jacob can’t help but stare at her tightly puckered dusky pink nipples. “And Serafima already explains that it’s not going to wear off. It’s already getting stronger. Jacob, please, we’ll go insane” Lara cries, idly gliding her hands down her sides. “We have to- have to-“ her voice stutters off into a moan as she peels her panties down her hips, the soft suction of her soaking pussy making a distressingly lewd noise as it tries to keep the sopping wet fabric of her panties close. Jacob groans and drops his head to the ground, reaching down to cup himself as his cock twitches violently at the noise.

  
“This is wrong,” he repeats. He looks back up and stares in awe at her slender, athletic, toned body, eyeing the faint scars scattered across her pale, otherwise flawless skin. Her hair loosed from its perpetually messy tail and fluttering around her shoulders like a dark halo.

  
“We have to,” Lara pants. “You heard Serafima. We’ll go insane if we don’t.” She shifts closer to the man, hissing in pleasure-pain as the furs rub against her skin.

  
“We shouldn’t- we can’t-“

  
“Can’t or won’t,” Lara asks. She crawls into Jacobs arms, their foreheads bumping together. “Because I don’t think we really have a choice here.” Her arms slip around his shoulders as she pushes the man into an upright position. Jacob pants heavily against the soft skin of her shoulders, his hands shifting from his pants to her hips.

  
“Soft,” he whispers. “So soft.”

  
Lara buries her fingers into Jacob’s thick, silky hair as she pushes closer until their chests are flush. Jacob shudders with pleasure. “I don’t wanna die over something like this,” she cries softly. “If you really don’t, I understand, but you heard Serafima. They tore themselves apart trying to get through that wall.” Jacob whines as their panting drags her sweet little nipples across his skin. His hands begin exploring her (so soft) skin on their own, tracing her scars and pausing every now and then on bigger ones curiously, but quickly moving on. The prophet shifts so his face is buried in Lara’s neck and hair, breathing in her natural scent intermixed with the thick floral of the powerful aphrodisiac and the even thicker, hotter scent of her soaked pussy. Jacobs hands slip down Lara’s back to cup her taut, perky ass, grasping the (so fucking soft) globes in his large, callused hands and squeezing, making the slender girl cry out as her cheeks were lifted and pulled apart with a loud, wet noise. Briefly, Jacob prays for forgiveness.  
Two thick fingers shift to slip between Lara’s ass cheeks, sliding across her soft, swollen pussy lips. Lara gasps and her entire body arches. Jacob pulls his head up and captures Lara’s full, pouty lips in a harsh kiss. Leaning forward, he moves the two of them back over to the bed and settles Lara back down into it before sitting up to shuck off his pants, his cock bouncing free to stand tall and proud and long and thick.

“Holy shit,” Lara pants, staring at the rather massive cock she had not been expecting to be dangling between humble, kind, gentle, Ancient Byzantian Jacobs legs. “How are you so big?” Jacob smiles shyly, briefly, before taking in her naked form laying sprawled out in front of him. Full, perky, c-cup breasts topped with dusky pink nipples; slender waist and flat belly; long, long legs with taut, packed muscles spread on either side of his hips; pale skin scattered with a tapestry of scars that tell a story Jacob wants to hear, but later. She’s beautiful and sexy, laying panting up at him. And so young, near his daughters age, but still so fucking gorgeous. And her pussy, lightly furred with dark curls that do nothing to hide her soft lips, gently parted to expose her clitoral hood and weeping slit.

  
And Lara stares up at Jacob, built with lean muscles and lightly tanned skin also scattered with a tapestry of stories, dark nipples pebbling in the air as his muscles flex with his every move. His shoulder length, dark hair and short beard do nothing to obscure the lustful look in his brown eyes. Strong, firm hands grasped at her hips and Lara stares as his long, thick cock bobs gently, large sack gathered up tightly beneath it.

  
Jacobs hands slide up Lara’s sides, slowly reaching until they wrap around her breasts and she gasps. Her head falls back and she moans when the man squeezes her gently. She nearly chokes when a hot, wet mouth latches over one and Jacob begins to suckle. Lara tangles her fingers in his thick hair and pulls the man closer. “Ah! Jacob!” He hums against her breast, the vibration buzzing across her skin and making her squirm.

  
Jacobs hand slips over Lara’s hip, reaching until he can press his thumb against her clit, sending a shock through Lara, who cries out and arches her body again, pressing her tit into Jacobs mouth and her pussy against the underside of his cock. The sensation has them both moaning. Shifting around, Lara reaches between their bodies to wrap a hand around Jacobs thick length, making his breath catch before he shudders with pleasure and blindly thrusts into her palm.

  
His mouth moves, skating across her skin in a trail of open-mouthed kisses until he’s at the juncture between neck and shoulder. A hard sucking is traded off with gentle licks and kisses until Jacob has left a deep red mark in Lara’s pale, soft skin. He does the same further up, just under her jaw, all the while jerking himself with her hand and continuing to stroke and rub at her clit.

  
Lara is a writhing wreck in Jacobs arms, her nails digging into the skin of his broad back. The man was a goddamn wonder, though that might be the aphrodisiac talking. Not that Lara minds, drunk as she is on the drug. She only knows that his mouth and hands feels so good on her skin. Jacob shifts his weight again, pushing her down into the bed and pulling away. Lara struggles briefly until he presses the length of his cock against her pussy and gasps, coming back down on a shuddering moan as her upper body goes limp on the blankets. Jacob groans and thrusts against her, not inside but already dripping with her cream, pre dribbling out of his tip. He brushes his thumb across her clit, forcing Lara into a sharp arch and dragging her pussy across his length, then pushes down on himself to place his tip at her weeping slit, sinking into her as she comes back down.

  
Sobbing from the pleasure of being filled so quickly, Lara digs her nails into Jacobs thighs, leaving deep marks and nearly drawing blood. Her legs lift to wrap tightly around the mans narrow waist and drag him closer, sinking him deeper inside of her. Jacob plants a hand on her hip and one into the mattress by Lara’s head, leaning forward enough to sink in that final inch until his sack is pressed against Lara’s soft pussy lips. He groans when she clenches down on him, dropping down to his elbow. Lara whines and reaches up to wrap her arms around him, one grabbing his shoulder and the other sinking into his brown waves to cradle his head. Their lips finally meet and Jacob is lost to the sweet taste of Lara’s mouth, their tongues meeting in a dance of mutual desire that quickly dissolves into a fight for more. Teeth clash and lips are bit as the two of them cling to one another, hands grasping and squeezing and tugging.

  
Jacob drops a hand behind Lara to grope her ass and lift her hips higher, other hand scrambling to shove as many blankets under her hips as he can reach. Then slowly, his hips retreat half way before driving back in. Jacob leaves her mouth to suck another mark under her jawline. In a brief moment of clarity, Lara is thankful for scarves, then loses her mind as Jacob picks up the pace, his hips thumping against her thighs rhythmically. He props himself back up to look down at Lara, watching her breasts bounce with every thrust and occasionally dropping low to take a nipple into his mouth and give it a hard suck.

  
Lara’s squirms on Jacobs cock, her entire body quaking with need and fulfillment both. A final suck on her tits sends her careening over the edge and she clamps down on Jacob, who growls loudly as his hips stutter against hers and they both cum, hard. Lara’s eyes rolled back as she feels Jacob pulsing inside of her, knowing his cum was filling her womb. Both were still for a long moment after Jacob finally collapsed on top of her, still buried inside, still delirious, his face hidden in the crook of her throat as the Prophet contemplates his failures.

  
Then Lara begins to squirm and whine and Jacob’s breath catches as he realizes that he never went soft. Lifting up on his elbows, he begins a slow rhythm and gently nuzzles her breasts, mouthing her soft skin and sucking on her nipples. Lara coos softly and cradles his head in her arms, holding him close. After several minutes of gentle sex, Jacob rises to his knees again and picks up the pace, tossing his now wildly messy hair from his eyes. He looks down on Lara, her neck and chest covered in hickies and bite marks. Hands reach up to pinch at her nipples before gripping her biceps to hold her still as he picks up to a furious pace, the sounds of their fucking filling the room with her panting cries. Lara falls apart before long, but Jacob only stops long enough to lift her left leg up and hook it over his shoulder, holding onto her thigh as he picks up speed again.  
The two of them continue on, Lara coming over and over in his arms until she can think clearly enough to realize that the drug is mostly out of her system, but not Jacobs. His stamina is too great. But she knows if she says anything, he’ll stop. So she stays quiet, letting this strange man she met just the other day fuck her pussy and- she screams again, cumming apart. Lara is a panting mess when he finally pulls out, letting him push and pull in her body until she’s on all fours and he nudges at another door. She’s too relaxed to complain as Jacob dips his fingers into her sopping pussy to wet them and begins sinking his middle finger into her ass, pushing his cock back into her pussy. He still hasn’t cum a second time and Lara knows she’s cum at least half a dozen times before she regained her sense. Jacob slowly fucks her pussy as his fingers twist around in her asshole, tugging at stretching out her tight ring. And it surprisingly feels really good, that strange drug and all her climaxes leaving Lara as relaxed as though she were in a five star massage parlor. She hardly notices when Jacob leans over to drag an unnoticed bucket closer and drops a rag in it with a soft splash.

  
Jacob picks up speed again, his hips thumping against her ass as his fingers continue pulling her anus open. Lara wails as she cums again, her body arching up into Jacob, whose hips stutter as he finally cums a second time inside, his seed pouring directly into her womb. Lara is panting for breath when Jacob pulls out. Before she can move or say anything, however, the breath is pushed from her lungs as Jacob’s tip is pushing into her now stretched out asshole and he sinks deep into her bottom with a groan. And picks up speed again. Lara can only cling to the furs beneath her body as Jacob fucks her ass.

  
By the time it’s all over, Jacob has cum twice in her ass and twice more in her pussy, using the wet rag to clean off his cock before plunging back into her sheath. Shivering violently, Lara is slowly fading in and out when Jacob drops down beside her. She doesn’t fight it when the man drags her closer, dragging her leg up to hook over his hip as he pulls her on top of him, his cock still buried deeply in her cum soaked cunt. Her last coherent thought is to wonder where she is in her cycle before she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, got that outta my system. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
